Moony
by CCdoll
Summary: Victim of the Unkind Moon. Remus tells the story of his life since he was bitten. There's some humor and angst, mostly drama, and possible romance. Please R & R!
1. Introduction

_Author's Note: This is my first story on FanFiction. The 'Unkind Moon' is a term I created _strictly_ for Remus Lupin to use in naming the Full Moon. It appears in most the things I write that include him, and it's mine mine _mine_. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Moony**

**_Victim Of the Unkind Moon_**

  
  
My heart begins to beat faster… the rhythm doubles… A tingling sensation engulfs my body before a severe, agonizing pain takes over… An ear-shattering cry erupts from my heaving lungs… Sharp, jagged, claws shred their way through my fingertips… A bristly coat fights it's way out of my skin and covers my mutating body. My bones shift and enlarge; my face lengthens… A sickly, savage beast is created, despite my endeavors to control it. I writhe helplessly on the moist earth, I struggle hopelessly in fear; I plead desperately with the Unkind Moon.  
  
After a moment, I am calmer. I fill my newly transformed lungs with stinging night air. My body continues to ache and begs for rest, but my half-wolven mind refuses.  
  
A fiendish howl echoes in the darkness. A scatter of animals is heard and even the trees seem to shudder… But they need not be afraid; I tear my way through the forest with such ease and speed, but only in search of a tranquil place where I may surrender to the Unkind Moon and cower in Her subjugation. 

_**X**_

We lived in a simple town just outside London, my parents and I. Our house was rather small and mundane. We were a quiet, conservative family - never caught doing anything one might consider out of the ordinary... No, we were never caught... We were the only wizarding family in the town that we knew of, so we kept to ourselves in order to remain there. As a result of this, I hadn't any friends; I explored the nearby forest to amuse myself and pass the time. The forest was at a short walking distance from the town and it was where I would have chosen to spend my every waking hour if it hadn't been for chores and school. The woods were enchanting to me - I would describe them as _magical_ had I been born a Muggle and not known better...

I was very mischevous in these very early years - however, then, I would have considered myself brave. My courage and curiosity often led me into trouble. Never so much as on one such exploration of the forest when trouble preceded danger...


	2. I was very young when I recieved the bit...

_Dislaimer: JKR's Remus_

* * *

**Moony**

  
  
_Chapter 1 "I was very young when I received the bite."_  
  
The forest summoned me one evening in late winter. The trees were lightly frosted and they welcomed me. The ground was laden with slowly melting snow.  
A peculiar air was about the woods this evening – almost suspicious. Something mysterious and new was there. Something remained undiscovered.  
Being the brave young boy that I was, this just would not do.  
The wind seemed to carry clues of the mystery's whereabouts. I followed the faintest hint of an unfamiliar sound, every shadow of a movement that my simple human eyes could detect.  
I traveled daringly farther into the woods than I had ever gone on my traditional visits. Everything here seemed darker, but not just because so much time had passed in my wandering – it was as though a curious shadow had befallen the trees. The tranquility of the forest which I adored vanished in these parts. But it was not disorder that destroyed the calm; it was an unnerving stillness... Everything was still, waiting, anticipating an invasion of some sort.  
I walked as stealthily as any human could hope to. I suddenly noticed a crunching noise, pressure on the snow as I weaved cautiously through the trees. Were they my footsteps? They seemed not in rhythm with my pace... Or did they?  
Adrenaline was rising inside me as I knew I was reaching my target.  
The footsteps were growing faster. But then, so was I in excitement, was I not? I stopped to be certain. There was a shuffle, a skid; something had stopped abruptly. I then realized that the tables had turned. _It_ was stalking _me_.  
This altered the game completely. I hastened to the next tree and crouched low behind it, peering around, examining every figure remotely resembling a solid creature. The footsteps resumed, louder... heavier. The creature approached. Closer and closer, I could feel it coming to my right, but I dared not look. My courage had melted away and I was left with cowardice.  
I felt its massive presence beside me, its breath steady as you please – this was a routine.  
Before I could regain an ounce of courage, its giant paw was shoving me back, down to the ground, its one sharp-clawed paw covering my chest. I had half a second to attempt to fathom its speed before its fangs were deep in my shoulder. I screamed in desperate fear rather than pain, as it quickly withdrew. It was then that I saw its face: A long snout; alert, pointed ears; sharp, curved fangs drenched in blood – my blood... a wolf's face... but fierce, tormented, human eyes. These eyes befuddled me. _Human eyes?_ On this great wolven beast? Then I noticed why it had withdrawn, what these human eyes were doing. It was surveying a row of trees, It had obviously seen or heard something that I could not.  
It still had me pinned with its monstrous... hand... a human hand... hugely oversized and covered in dark fur, but clearly human, at least initially.  
Then it spotted what it had been searching for and leapt to a standing position. It looked to the small boy, bleeding and crying, gave me a last snarling glare, and sprinted off into the trees opposite where I now could hear a voice, very distant.  
  
It was so dark, so late.  
  
Did I just hear my name?  
  
I lay there, motionless, confused, freezing... for how long, I'm not certain. I seemed to slip in and out of consciousness periodically. Dreams of a monster... I wondered if it was still nighttime, or if my eyes were just closed.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
A shining light blinded me.  
Was it morning? Was I dreaming?  
"Remus!"  
_That's me...  
_ I felt drunk and helpless.  
"Remus, boy!"  
Now I was certain I was awake. A tall man stood over me with a lantern, a blinding light.  
  
I was running. Or was I flying? I was moving somehow.  
  
"Hold on, boy, hold on."  
  
The light disappeared. The cold vanished. The voice faded.  
  
It was very dark again. 


End file.
